Animals
by Cassbuttstiel
Summary: Take a walk with Vilkas and the Dragonborn on their adventure to save the world. Later Smut. Rated M; Language/Sexual Themes/Dark Humor. Please Enjoy and let me know what I can improve!
1. Prologue

Prologue

A heavenly scent drafts downwind and filled Vilkas's nostrils. He raised his large wolf head, the beast enjoying their full moon hunt. Dragons have invaded Skyrim, a Dragonborn has been revealed but Vilkas has never met whoever it was even though Whiterun's Dragonsreach was built to trap a dragon. Imperials and Stormcloaks rage against each other, the War still dragging on slowly. The Darkbrotherhood has ruined quite a few events. A large Elk popped it's head up from grazing, sending a thrill down Vilkas's spine. The beast begs him to hunt this prey. He slowly got up from his crouched position but froze as an arrow penetrated the Elk's breast. The beast's anger rose and Vilkas huffed quietly. A woman about as tall as Aela appeared out of the tall grass and bent over the downed creature. She whispered something and plunged a dagger next to the arrow ending the suffering. She wiped er dagger off with a small rag and tucked it back in her boot. Vilkas continued to watch in beast form, curious about this woman. Her black hair peaked out of an oversized hood fastened to a cloak that trailed well past her feet. She was wearing a simple tunic tied around her waist and black pants that hugged her slinder legs. Vilkas felt the beast from starting to fade the longer he watched her and decided it was time to go home to Jorrvaskr.


	2. The Dragonborn

Animals

Chapter 1

**Dragonborn**

The harsh winds of Whiterun's hold tears at my face. The hood I thought would be such a great idea was indeed not working out. I break into a run to the large gates, but get stopped by the guards.

"Halt! City's closed with dragons about. Official busi-"

"Get out of my way, it's cold as shit and I just got back from slaying one! Don't you recognise me?" The other guard comes down from the tower.

"Rolf you dunce, let the Dragonborn in!"

The guard waves at me.

"Nice to see you again Kira!"

I give a friendly wave back as the guard opens the gate.

"Sorry miss."

"Don't worry about it! But don't do it again." I call to him as I pass. The Bannered Mare at the end of the cobble street looks warm and inviting as I hurry inside. I make my way through the thick crowd, accidently bumping into a large man wearing a LOT of heavy armor. He huffs at first and then holds me steady as I trip over my own feet trying not to fall. _Oh gods_. Embarrasment clouds my features as I pull the large hood off of my head. The man was fairly handsome, medium length black hair that looks very clean. His war paint made his Icy blue eyes pop even more as he looks me up and down. A large grin appears on a man behind him sitting at a table, drinking some mead.

"Vilkas! I see you've already attracted the ladies on this cold night?"

"Farkas,"

Vilkas turn to Farkas at the table. Farkas looks almost to be his exact twin except his eyes were a golden brown and he had shoulder length hair.

"Shut your mouth. It was an accident. Those do happen brother."

_So he is his brother_. "Uh, I'm sorry to interupt, I just need to watch where i'm going. I'll be on my way." Vilkas lays a gentle arm on my shoulder as I try to disappear.

"Why don't you have a drink with us? It's on me since I almost knocked you to the floor and all."

A bright grin spreads across his features, white teeth with alarmingly large canines. _I've never seen such a white smile before... _

"Stranger?"

"Huh? Oh." Blood runs through my cheeks once again. "Sure. But i'm paying for my own meal, stranger." I recover my smarts quickly. I sit at the table and a young woman named Saadia takes our orders and hurries back to the kitchen.

"So, what brings you to Whiterun? I've never seen you here before."

Farkas kicks Vilkas's chair and if looks could kill, Farkas would be dust.

I giggle."You don't know who I am?"

He shrugs. "That's why i asked?"

"Well considering i'm the Dragonborn, I'm not sure how you don't know me, Vilkas."

His mouth drops to the table top.

"I don't like liars."

"Vilkas! I believe her."

"Prove it."

The food is set down on our table, still steaming from the fire. Farkas digs in almost animalistic and Vilkas picks at the venison on his plate. My stomach growls so I start digging in like Farkas. Vilkas once again picks his jaw off the table. "What? Never seen a woman eat her meal like a man? Pick up your jaw, i'm hungry."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"Your hair is in your plate as well."

This time my jaw is on the table. I pull my hair out of my soup bowl and tuck it into my hood, heat burning my cheeks for the third time in less than an hour. "Thanks for the... tip." We eat in silence until everyone is finished.

"So this Dragonborn business, you've yet to prove it to me."

"I will, but can't it wait until morning?"

"Absolutely not."

"Fine. But you have to promise me a room because this place is packed and i haven't paid yet."

"Deal."

"I'll be headed back to Jorrvaskr brother, see you in the morning."

Farkas downs his cup of mead and staggers out the door, armor clinking. Vilkas shakes his head.

"He was always a lightweight with mead. How are you going to prove this so called Dragonborn ability?"

He crosses his arms and leans back in his chair, the front legs tipping off the wooden floor.

"Come with me." He looks confused.

"Where?"

"Outside. Let me prove it to you since you're the only one who doesn't believe me." He stays in his chair. I get up and pull my hood over my head and start toward the door. "You coming?"

**Vilkas**

"You coming?"

Her voice was smooth for being a Nord. She turns around and looks at me, pissed.

"Let's go Vilkas! I haven't got all night."

Her attitude showed in every movement she made. I get up and follow her out the door. She continues on towards the front gates. "Where are we going?"

"Outside the gates, we'll get in trouble if i show you here."

Dirty thoughts cloud my mind in a split second, watching her cloak drag behind her boots. "I don't think i know you that well yet. I don't even know your name, _Dragonborn_." She stops in front of the smith's shop.

"Well, since you asked so politely, my name is Kira. And I don't see us being like that towards each other, so stop being a perv Vilkas."

"I wasn't-"

She whips around, her cloak making a flapping noise and she opens the big gates just enough to get both of them through. I follow her all the way to the bridge by the Meadery before stopping. "Okay, really, where are we going?"

"Just a little farther, I'm not kidnapping you. You can't shout within city limits."

"Alright, good point made." The wind howls but we continue on around some rocks where a small river flows past a rock overhang. She pulls her hood down and shivers.

"This hood sucks, I need a new one."

"You need one with fur, like mine. You can borrow it, i don't really get cold." I stop a minute and think. _I just offered her my clothes? You just learned her name you idiot! _She watches my inner turmoil for a second and decides.

"Sure, if it's no bother to you. But let me prove myself first before we start sharing clothing items. If you believe me, i'll consider."

She winks and turns away from me. She inhales sharply.

"_Fus!_"

A whirlwind and a loud crack like lightning flows from her mouth towards the small river, splashing the water around. "By Ysmir.."

"Believe me now?"

"I think so. What did you say? That was a shout?" _I have so many questions..._

"Vilkas, let me see that hood and i'll explain to you at the Bannered Mare because it's cold as fuck out here."

"Okay, okay." I take the hood off and hand it to her, she sighs happily when it's warmth envelopes her face.

"Thank you Vilkas, we should get to know each other better."

"I agree." The wind blows hard against his now exposed face and he feels a small shiver. _Worth it. _They hurry back to Whiterun and almost trip over each other getting into the inn.

**Kira**

Vilkas untangles his feet from hers and she finds Haelga. "I'm here to pay for your room for tonight."

"Sorry, last one was already paid for or i'd let you have it."

"Shit." I sigh. I return to Vilkas munching a sweet roll. "They don't have anymore rooms."

"Oh."

He clears his throat and I put my hands on my hips. "Do you have an extra room at your house or something? I need somewhere to stay and you made a deal."

"I do, actually. I can pull you a bed in at Jorrvaskr, and-"

Realization dawns on his face. His cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"It'd uh, have to go in my room though, we just took in a new whelp and all the other beds are taken and I promise i won't be a perv-"

"Vilkas, it's fine. I can sleep on the floor, I just need a warm place, that's all. I'll be leaving in about a month or so back to the Greybeards, so I won't be a bother that long. Maybe by then a bed will open up for me." He finishes his sweet roll.

"Alright, but i'll sleep on the floor. A lady should always have a comfy place to sleep."

"Vilkas, no-"

"I won't take no for an answer. You get the bed. Done."

"You're kind of stubborn, I can already tell."

"Thanks. I'll show you the way there."

We walk to Jorrvaskr, a large overturned boat made into a place for warriors. It being so late in the night, no one was in the large hall where a couple large tables sat together around a firepit. Vilkas heads down some stairs to the right and opens a door to reveal various hallways with rooms for trainees and actual bedrooms for the more experienced. A loud banging came from a room down a short hallway.

"Farkas! Farkas!"

Vilkas scoffs loudly. I erupt into laughter. "Is that your brother having sex?"

"Probably with some bar wrench. Ignore him."

I mimic the woman's voice. "Oh, Farkas!" I have to stop walking to catch my breath. Frustration written all over Vilkas's face meant this was a regular occurence.

"Please don't. I hear it enough, not from you now."

"What? You jealous?" I see emotions flash in his eyes and then a cold look cross his face. _Whoops, maybe he's not so out going... _

"No. I don't get jealous. Especially when it's just a bar wrench. Come, I'll show you to my room."

"I'm sorry Vilkas, I was just playing." I grab his forearm.

"It's fine, it's maybe a story for later if we become friends. For now, let's get some sleep."

I follow behind him, he was clearly upset about something, but i decide not to pry. _You just met him, just go to sleep and don't worry about his feelings. You'll be gone in a month, you'll never see him again. Relationships don't work out for you, they never have Kira. _Tears prick at my eyes, but i blink them away and gasp as Vilkas opens his door. Books galore. Even a writing station with a quill and ink! My inner bookworm screams in joy.

"I... i like to read and write."

"I love it Vilkas! C-can i read some of your books? Which one is your favorite? Don't tell me The Lusty Argonian Maid or i'll be mad."

"No, any of those i find, i burn. I'd have to say i have a couple favorites."

He goes over to his shelf and starts rummaging through them all. He pulls out a thick book called _An Accounting of the Scrolls_ and _Chance's Folley_. "I've read the second one you have, about a thief who gets more than she bargained for?"

"Yes, it's quite a tale, she left a pair of dice in a prominent location as her 'calling card'."

"Kind of reminds me of the Darkbrotherhood." His blue eyes stare into mine.

"What do you know of them?"

"I killed Astrid, their leader. Then burned their sanctuaries." His mouth drops. "If you keep opening your mouth like that, it'll get stuck or get a torchbug in it." He snaps it shut and puts the books back.

"So, _Dragonborn_, what HAVE you all done? From my recent knowledge, they still do the contract thing, so maybe you missed a few of them."

He taps the large double bed tucked in the corner of the room. I take a seat and he sits next to me. "Since i am currently in your bed, i should probably tell you a little bit about me since you've been so kind to lend me your hood as well and a warm place to sleep. Obviously my name is Kira, I'm Dragonborn, that part kind of sucks but i got used to it with some help from the Greybeards." I start twirling my hair in my fingers, and Vilkas glues his eyes to the motion. "My parents were a part of the Thieves Guild and I refused to join when I got old enough, so I left with nothing. Made my keep as a bar wrench for awhile down in Falkreath. But the place soon died off and no visitors came so i started up with the Dawnguard, they're vampire hunters, i'm sure you know of them."

"I do."

"So then I went to this place called Dimhollow Crypt, and slashed my way through that place and found a vampire named Serana. She was friendly and I helped her home. I haven't seen her since but i've also not beeen back to the Castle to see Isran."

"Is Isran the leader?"

"Basically. I met Serana's father and he tried to turn me into a vampire, i declined and he threw me out and said to never return."

"That was nice of him for being a vampire."

"He said it was for his daughter, but she didn't seem too happy to see him. I think they're on bad terms but i didn't get much out of her. She had an Elder Scroll though so i'm a little curious about that."

"She had an Elder Scroll? Did you know you were Dragonborn then? You should've taken it with you or something."

"Shame i did know, but she probably would've killed me if i tried to take it." He got up and put a bed roll on the floor and started undoing his armor pieces. _It wouldn't hurt to see what's under there, now would it?_ I shake my head and get cozy in the bed. The furs smell of soap and a slight hint of dog mixed with honey and steel. "Vilkas, did you have a dog in your bed?" He snaps his head up at me.

"Why would i have a dog in my bed?"

"I thought i smelled- maybe it's just me, sorry."

"It's alright, everyone has had some mead here. Continue with your story."

He wears just a tunic and brown pants and gathers himself up in his bedroll and props his head up with his elbows. I see he is still wearing his war paint. "Vilkas, you didn't wash your face."

"So?"

"You're not going to take it off? It could get in your eyes."

"Don't scold me like a mother, you're getting sidetracked Kira."

"Okay." I huff. "Anyways."

"Anyways."

"ANY ways," he groans. "In a month i head back up for more lessons from the Greybeards, so i won't be a nuisance much longer than that."

"You're not a nuisance, you're the Dragonborn, everyone loves you."

"Not so much. So tell me about yourself." He shrugs and rolls up in his bedroll.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Vilkas! I just told you a lot about me!"

"I didn't say i was gonna open up about me."

"You're a stubborn ass. I don't know if i like you or not yet."

"Go to bed Kira."

"Not until you tell me one thing."

"Fine, I think the Dragonborn talks to much."

I go quiet. "That's rude, you know?" I snuggle up in his furs and inhale. His scent was so intoxicating. _Relationships never work for you. Go to sleep._ I shut my eyes and let sleep take over, and slip into dreams about the man with icy blue eyes with a stubborn attitude.


	3. Wise Man

_**Thank you all for the reviews! They're very encouraging to continue writing- I get writer's block easily. If you notice any jumps between first person and 3rd please let me know! I'm bad at switching suddenly. Let's continue!**_

Wise Man

**Vilkas**

I awake with a jolt from a leather boot hitting me right in the face. "What in the fuck-"

"Vilkas! Stop making sex noises you pevert. I'm still in the room."

_I was dreaming?_ "I'm sorry, I actually don't dream so that's not possible, you just wanted to throw your boot at me."

"Okay, that's got some truth to it. But someone is making noise."

I raise my nose to the air and take a big whiff, ignoring the weird looks from Kira. "Someone is here, get dressed."

"What did you just do?"

"Story for later." She groans and jumps up from the bed, the pelts falling to reveal her just wearing a tunic and undergarments. I turn my head away quickly out of respect, but not without a little heat coming to my cheeks.

"Vilkas don't act like you've never seen a woman in her undergarments before."

"I'm trying to be a gentleman, pardon me, i'll just strip you naked next time." The words slip before i can stop them. Her face turns a deep shade of red.

"Buy me dinner first, then maybe."

_Quick recovery_. Dressed in regular clothes, we walk out quietly with daggers to our sides. She crosses the large hallway and motions for me to come with her. I shake my head and mouth 'no'. She frowns. I point to the door to Aela's room and turn into the small hallway. I knock on Aela's door and wait for an answer. A few minutes pass. No answer. "Aela?" I call and knock again. Kira tugs on my tunic.

"Bust the damn door open, anything could be going on in there!"

I throw my shoulder into the door and wood splintering echoes down the small hallway. Kira kicks the door and the thing practically falls off the old iron hinges. Skjor lays atop Aela and freezes when we bust in. My throat tightens at the sight.

"Oh, gross."

Kira's laughing fills the room as she runs out, leaving me to handle the situation. _Fuck me, of course. _

"Vilkas! Get the hell out of here! What in the gods is wrong with you two?!"

Skjor's voice interupts my thoughts and i back out of the room and stand their now broken door where it originally was. "Sorry! Sorry! I'll fix it tomorrow!" I rush back to my room to find Kira waiting for me. "Someone's making noise?!"

"You put your nose up all weird and agreed, don't yell at me! I wasn't completely wrong about the sex noises."

"Kira."

"What?"

I rub my face with my hands and a small smile takes over and just keeps getting bigger and bigger. Kira joins me, her laughter making my chest feel warm all over. "Who are you? I don't do these things, what makes it okay with you?" I settle myself in a wooden chair. She plops on the bed.

"It doesn't make it okay, i'm just a fun person."

"I'm sure. Fun isn't classified as embarassing ourselves repeaditly." She crosses her arms.

"You had fun didn't you? I really thought i heard someone. You know there probably is some thieves from the guild who would love to strangle me."

"I can't believe i didn't recognise Skjor's scent. He normally sleeps in a totally different area, i'm losing my sense of smell or something." She eyes me up and down. _Shit_.

"Okay, story time. What's this nose thing and sense of smell and Skjor's scent? I don't even know these people Vilkas, and you're talking about how they... smell?"

I lean my head back against the chair and sigh. _Wolf's out of the bag._ "Alright fine. The Companions have a circle, right?"

"Like the elders of the group? More experience?"

"Right, so the circle consist of Aela, Skjor, Kodlak, Farkas, and me. The circle carries the burden of the beast blood."

"Burden? So you're like a beast? What kind of beast?"

Her curious eyes hurt his heart. _What will she think of me?_ "I don't think you want to know."

"Vilkas tell me. I won't be mad or upset."

"Werewolf."

Her mouth drops but she recovers fast. She gets off the bed and starts undressing. "What are you doing?"

"Getting my bed clothes on?"

"You're... not afraid? Worried? Curious?"

"Oh no, i'm a little terrified. I've seen a few Werewolves in my time though Vilkas. But so far, you've made no move to hurt me since I met you in the Bannered Mare. This is literally our first night together and i feel at home with you. I don't really have many friends after i ran from the guild, and they taught me a lot about reading people. I think you're a good person Vilkas, a little sarcastic and most definitely an asshole, but we click, so i'd like to try this friendship thing out with you."

She snuggles down into the pelts. I get back into my bedroll. "Sarcastic asshole, eh?"

"If that's all you heard out of that, you're even more of an asshole than i thought."

"I'm kidding, you're right. Maybe we could train tomorrow and i can introduce you to the rest of the companions? I think you'd make a fine addition."

"I leave in a month, i'm not sure that's a good plan."

"You said you didn't have many friends, let me introduce you to some besides me."

"Alright."

"Alright?" a stuffed fur hits me in the back. Another grin forces it's way to my features. _It's nice to smile again._

**Kira **

The morning came quick. Vilkas was already gone when I roll out of his furs. I rub my eyes and get fully dressed. I wonder around until i find the door we first came in from upstairs and find everyone sitting around the fire pit at the tables. I pause, watching Vilkas laugh heartily as his brother cracks a joke that makes no sense, Skjor giving him a sour look. A red headed woman sat next to him, there was also a Dunmer, an Imperial, and a couple Nords. Vilkas locks eyes with me, those icy blues melting my greens.

"Kira! Come get some breakfast, it's still warm."

All eyes turn to me. I slowly take a seat next to Vilkas and add some food to my plate. A drunken man slams his tankard onto the table next to me, scaring the hell out of me.

"Torvar! Go sit somewhere else and quit bothering us you drunken oaf!"

Farkas's voice bellows over everyone as they continue their breakfast together.

"Oh come on! I'd love to pull on those long black locks of her from behi-"

Vilkas stands up so quick his chair falls over, he grabs Torvar by the collar and sits him roughly in a chair in the opposite corner.

"Didn't you hear Farkas? Get bent you whelp."

The red headed woman whistles.

"Vilkas, is she your new thing?"

My face turns red. "We're not together."

"I'd beg to differ after that reaction!"

I look over to see Vilkas disappear downstairs. Torvar sits confused in his time out chair. "I'm going to check on him."

"I'm sure you are."

Irritation pricks at my forehead. _She's going to get on my nerves, i can already tell._ I jog downstairs to Vilkas's room to find the door locked. I knock. "Vilkas?"

"Go away Kira, not now."

"Vilkas, please let me in. What's upset you?" I stay outside the door and wait for what seems like an eternity when i hear the door unlock.

"Make it quick."

His eyes were a yellowish tone, and the anger showed clear on his features. Fear crawls up my spine. _I've never seen him like this, although i haven't known him long, everybody has their imperfections, right?_ He paces around the room, his voice low and very growlish. He had his armor off, and his war paint was seeping down his face mixed with sweat beads. His expression was cold. "Uh, I. I want to thank you for helping me like that."

" He knows better than that, he tries it on every new woman, tries to get into her trousers like he's something special."

He sits at his desk chair, his left leg bouncing. "Vilkas, please tell me what's wrong." I jump when he slams his fist into the desk, sending splinters flying. Blood leaks down his wrists from the shards cutting him. I start to back out of the room. "Maybe this isn't the best time-" Suddenly, i'm pinned to the wall, his hands gripping my shoulders tight. A little squeak slips past my lips and i close my eyes, feeling his hot breath travel down my neck. "Vilkas...?"

"Kira. Don't wiggle."

"I-i'm not." His hands leave my shoulders and one tangles in my hair and the other tilts my chin back with one finger. His finger trails down my jawline and then his hand wraps around my neck and his forehead touches mine. Fear tingles through my whole body, _but i kind of like it. _

His lips crash into mine, pushing my back hard against the wall. One hand holds my hair while the other pushes my cloak off my shoulders, pooling around our feet. A small moan from him lights my insides on fire and I let him continue. _What are you doing?! _I ignore the voice screaming in my head. My hands find his face, feeling his hot skin and the old scars from battle. His hands slip up my tunic, and i raise my arms for it to come off, but halfway through he stops dead.

"Kira, oh no, i'm sorry, i didn't mean for this to happen-"

He let's go and pulls away from me, still breathing heavily. His eyes returned to their icy blue instead of yellow. "Awkward." I pull the tunic back into place and pick up my cloak. "What was that about?" I ask a little breathless. My lips feel cold, _he belongs on those right now._ I shake the dirty thought away as he grabs a wet rag out of a basin and cautiously approaches me. I sense the hesitation. "Vilkas, we just had a seriously hot moment and you're all weird now? What happened?"

**Vilkas**

"Vilkas, we just had a seriously hot moment and you're all weird now? What happened?"

Her voice still echoes in my mind, her moans taint my thoughts, making it harder to control the beast. _I'm struggling on that part already. _I start wiping the blood off her face, some of it was dried in her hair as well. "Are you bleeding? Did i hurt you?"

"You hurt yourself, Vilkas, let me help you."

I feel the sting in my right hand. I look down and see splinters sticking out all over and blood streaks smeared up and down. "By the gods..." My hands start to shake and she leads me to the bed, taking the cloth from me.

"Vilkas, is this the beast blood 'burden' you were speaking of last night?"

"Yes, i don't know what got into me." She starts picking the splinters out and squeezing water from the rag onto my hand. I bare my teeth as they sting harshly, the beast howls inside once more. "Stop." She looks up from her work and let's go slowly. Controlled fear crosses her features. "I'm sorry, it's just difficult right now, i don't want to end up hurting you or anyone else."

"It's okay, take your time."

"Why are you doing this for me?" I look her over, her kind green eyes look like a meadow of grass, where he hunts his prey and devours-

"Why shouldn't I? You gave me somewhere to stay, and you fed me a good breakfast, i owe you one. Plus you're a pretty good lover by what i've gotten a taste of, and that's something i appreciate these days."

I scoff. "Don't objectify me."

"It was a compliment. When was the last time you know, turned?"

"What do you imply?"

"When was the last tme you turned into your beast form? If you don't turn i'm sure it builds up and up and then you finally just explode."

"We've given up the transformations. We're trying to find a cure. But Aela and Skjor won't give it up, but Kodlak wishes with everything to be cured." She pulled the last splinter out as i finish my last sentence. I hiss and squeeze my eyes shut.

"You know, these splinters hurt worse than any sword cut i'd imagine."

"Are you poking fun at me?"

"If you want me too, big strong warrior."

**Kira**

Vilkas sighs loudly again. "So are we not going to talk about what just happened?" I scrub the dried blood off his upper forearm, and get up to find some wrap for his bleeding hand. He catches my arm and pulls me back down on the bed next to him.

"Stay. I'll be okay, i heal fast. Just stay with me for a second."

"Okay, whatever you need. I do know some healing spells if you'd like-"

"Dragonborn still talks way too much."

I sit in silence for a few seconds. "Vilkas-" He turns to me with a glare that could kill. "Sorry." I get lost in his icy stare, and my thoughts flutter back to our moment from earlier.

"I feel as if i've taken advantage of you."

"It's not that way if i liked it."

"You were scared and i knew it! I continued knowing!"

He got up off the bed pacing again. "Vilkas if you do not sit in the damn bed, i will force you."

"You will do no such thing."

I get up and cross my arms. "You want to find out? You have no idea what i know how to do."

"Enlighten me then, _whelp._"

His shitty glare pisses me off, I walk around him and start shoving at his chest. "Come on Vilkas, your shitty attitude doesn't let me help you, or anyone else!"

"I'm not shitty."

I push him again, he slowly backs towards the bed with each shove. "What get's you being an asshole to everyone? Nothing but misery!"

"I'm not even close to being miserable!"

He hisses and grabs my wrist. I jump and wrap myself around him with all my weight throwing his balance off. He stumbles backwards and the back of his knees collide with the bed frame, making him fall into the mess of pelts.

"Kira!"

I keep myself wrapped around him like a spider.

"Kira, what the actual fuck are you? No one has grip like this!"

I giggle into his chest.

"Kira!"

"What?! Are you done being a fucking asshole?" His mouth drops.

"You need to watch your fucking language."

I stare at him for a good few minutes. A grin pulls at the corner of his lips finally. "Aha! Got you!" He lays his head back against the straw mattress.

"Kira, you have such soft lips."

"That's an odd thing to say to someone Vilkas." His head shot up from the mattress, confused. I wrap my arms around his neck and touch our noses.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was quiet and shaky. "I don't think we started off on the right foot. Let me fix it." I lean in and brush my lips across his, i feel i his hands rise off the bed but then lay flat again. "Vilkas you can touch me, i'm not afraid."

"Are you sure?"

His husky voice drives me wild. I kiss him tenderly, holding his face with my hands softly. His arms wrap around my back, me still on top of him.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yes. I promise. Undress me."

Vilkas slides his hands up the back of my tunic, and i help him pull it over my head.

_I wanna feel you in my bones..._

His breath hitches when he sees my bra. "This isn't even the best part?"

"Just admiring the view... you're the most beautiful woman i've ever seen..."

_I'm going to tear into your soul..._

I take off my trousers and begin undressing him.

_Honey, i wanna break you._

His clothes come off quick and i admire the old battle scars, tracing them with my fingers. "How do you want me...?"

"Any way..."

_I wanna feel you... I want it all._

"I want it all."

He can't help himself anymore and tears my undergarments off and pins me to the bed, i moan loudly, his nails digging into my sides. His finger runs down a ugly scar from a dragon's claw, making my breaths come in shudders. Vilkas was well endowed, and his body towered over my small frame. I take in the view and give him a mischevious grin.

**Vilkas**

She was so beautiful. Her naughty grin sends chills down my spine, the beast howling loudly for me to take her, to mark her as mine. I start kissing her neck, licking and tugging at the skin, earning moans of pleasure. I feel my beast canines slide down all the way, and i plunge them into the side of her neck. She screams in pleasure, her nails raking down my back and i begin roughly inside of her. _She's mine, she's all mine..._ Someone yells to quiet down outside the door, but i ignore it. Her blood seeps past my lips and i release her neck, and clash my lips with her, teeth chattering as we can't get enough of each other. I feel her legs begin to shake, she can barely hold them up.

"Vilkas..."

My name drips off her tongue, sending waves of pleasure through my whole body. I feel her tighten as the orgasm sends ripples of hot intense pleasure through her. Her eyes roll in the back of her head as her back arches.

"Vilkas... Vilkas..."

Her words have so much power in them they rock Jorrvaskr, the thu'um mixing with her regular voice. As i'm about to release myself, she grabs my face roughly.

"Look me in the eyes."

I do as she says, and then release. She bites her lip so hard it bleeds but we keep eye contact, and i finally run out. Sweat pours off the both of us, soaking the pelts. I ease out of her and lay down next to her, panting. She rolls over and i put my arm around her, her head resting on my chest. "Kira, are you sure you're alright with all of this?"

"I'm very okay with what just happened. That's the best sex i've ever had and i'm not the kinky biter type."

My heart lurches. I turn my head to look where i bit into her. _Oh great. _

"What's the matter? It will heal Vilkas."

"What's the matter? I marked you..." I wipe the sweat out of my eyes, and cover my face with one hand.

"Hopefully i'm the one then, huh?"

I look back to her and her eyes were glistening. She had a soft warm glow on her cheeks, and messy hair that consisted of sweat and dried blood. She looked like such a beautiful mess.

"Now you have to be friends with me."

I chuckle. "I guess i have to now."

"Thank you Vilkas."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I really needed that. So did you."

"Well... You're welcome?" She giggles.

"Now, let's go out and eat, i didn't get to even start on my breakfast!"


End file.
